Little Mew Riding Hood
by StrawberryInsanity
Summary: Red Riding Hood/Tokyo Mew Mew. Zakuro is sent to visit her grandmother's house but on the way she meets the forest "wolf", Pai, who beats her there. Keiichiro is a baker in the forest that warns Zakuro, but she doesn't seem to listen.


Me: ^^ This is one of my favorite fairytales, though I don't know why, but it is! Little Red Riding Hood! Please keep in mind that I had nothing to go off of with this, so it's all from memory, which means it could possibly suck. But I think it came out okay...I don't know!

**List of Characters:**  
Zakuro as - Red Riding Hood  
Pai as - Big, Bad Wolf  
Keiichiro as - Woodsman  
Retasu as - Grandma

Like with the Hansel and Gretel/TMM thing I did, there just wasn't that many characters in the story, so I couldn't put everyone in it. Sorry! I also, I think Pai is like, waaay OOC in this. So sorry!

**Disclaimer: StrawberrKousagi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. StrawberryKousagi also does not own Hansel and Gretel.**

* * *

I'm sure you've at least heard of the story, right? I don't believe there's a soul on this planet who hasn't heard of the name "Red Riding Hood" at least once in their life, but if you haven't I'd gladly retell the tale…

…There was once a girl who wore a riding hood the color of the ripest red pomegranate. It fit her so well, in fact, that everyone she knew from her parents to the baker in the woods called her Little Red Riding Hood, though that wasn't her real name, her real name was Zakuro Fujiwara.

"Zakuro," Her mother said kindly, "Would you please take this to your grandmother's house? She's fallen ill and I'd like to send her a little something."

"Yes, mother." Zakuro said. She took the wicker basket and turned to begin her journey. She had to cross through the woods, which would take her through the deepest and darkest part of it, but also passing the baker's shop in the lighter parts of the woods.

His shop was just inside the forest and Zakuro decided to stop and say hello. She entered, the bells on the door chiming, and walked to the back of the store where the counter was. "Keiichiro-san?" She called, "Are you here?"

A tall man with a long, brunette ponytail came walking in from the kitchen, drying his hands off with a dishcloth. "Ah, Little Red, how good to see you!"

Zakuro blushed, though not with embarrassment, and looked away, "I'd much prefer for you to call me by my name."

"Very well then, Zakuro-san," Keiichiro said and put the cloth down, "Is there something I can get for you?"

"I am on my way to Grandma's house," She told him, "And since I was passing, I thought I'd stop in."

"Well, how nice of you," Keiichiro beamed a smile, "And how is your grandmother doing?"

"She has fallen ill," Zakuro said, "So Mother has sent me to take some things to her."

Keiichiro nodded, "That's nice, would I be allowed to send something as well?"

"Of course." Zakuro said.

Keiichiro ducked down and slid open the back of one of the pastry displays under the countertop, taking out a slice of key lime pie, setting it on a pretty plate and wrapping it up, handing it to Zakuro, "Here you are, tell the old woman I wish her the best."

"I will," Zakuro said, taking the plate of cake and tucking it away in her wicker basket.

"And Zakuro-san," Keiichiro said, his expression turning from friendly to rather grim, "Do be careful, there's said to have been recent sightings of wolves in the woods." He gave a short chuckle, "Even a so-called wolf-man!"

Zakuro looked up at him, "Wolf-man?"

"Yes, some say he can turn into a wolf himself," Keiichiro explained, "Some say he was brought up by them, and others say both."

"A wolf-man…" Zakuro said, "In the darker part of the woods?"

Keiichiro raised an eyebrow, "Yes, have you heard already?"

Even though she hadn't, he knew her all too well, so she told him; "Yes." And, technically, this _was_ true; he had just told her so she had already now heard of this supposed wolf-man and his pack, what was the harm in such a small, technically-not-a-lie lie?

After their farewells, Zakuro stepped back out of the small shop and continued on her way. Keiichiro stood behind the counter, staring towards the front door. He sighed and shook his head, he knew she had been lying; she was such a curious girl and would no doubt find interest in the wolves of the forest.

"_Perhaps,_" He thought, "_I should escort her._" Making the decision, he closed the shop up for the day and briskly went in search of the girl.

Zakuro walked silently down the dirt road, her basket being gripped in both hands and swaying in front of her, as she peered at the trees of the forested area. They were rather large and had many leafs on their branches, creating a dark canopy overhead, with only small bits of sunlight being let through.

_Rustle…rustle rustle…_

She looked closer into the trees at hearing something moving within them. What could it be? She took a few steps closer, "Hello?" No answer.

_Rustle rustle…rustle rustle…snap!_

She flinched slightly at the sound of a twig snapped underfoot, who was in there? And why wouldn't they show themselves? Deciding it best to not wonder any further on the matter, she turned and continued on her way rather hurriedly, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground.

Whoever was in the woods, she could hear them following her. She quickened her pace, now breaking into a run and holding her basket slightly off to the side so as not to knock it with her knees.

The chase went on for a while, neither slowing nor stopping, as the creature in the woods chased her, hidden in the trees. Keiichiro was also running, trying to catch up with Zakuro but it seemed to be quite failing, as he couldn't find her. Was she really that far ahead of him?

"Ah!" Zakuro tripped over a small rock and went flying towards the ground and landing, with scraped knees and palms, at the base of a tree, the contents of her basket scattering out onto the ground around her. She scrambled to a sitting position against the tree trunk, cradling her hands and trying desperately to brush the dirt and filth off of her scrapes as she heard -what she guessed was- the wolf of the forest creeping closer and closer towards her. Her breathing became somewhat labored from her fright.

She shrank back slightly as someone, or something, emerged from the shadows. Alas, it was man, with rather large ears and wearing nothing but a pair of ripped black pants. She blushed lightly at the sight of a man's bare chest.

"Why," His voice was rough, like he didn't use it very often, "are you running?"

"I am on my way," Zakuro answered slightly breathily, "to Grandmother's house."

He crept closer to her, "Is that…near here?"

Her eyes darted this way and that, looking for an escape but found none, "Yes." She answered him, "just out of this forest."

"Hm." He slinked back a bit and Zakuro took this opportunity to jump up, grabbing her basket, and take off again. She should have listened to Keiichiro and been more careful. Weather she'd admit it or not, and weather she had been at first, she was deathly afraid of what lie within the forest now. But still, she couldn't help but wonder, who was that man?

Zakuro had to back pedal a bit when she finally reached her grandmother's house to keep from running strait into the door; she'd been running so fast. She knocked on the door. No answer. Another knock. Still no answer. Turning the knob gently, she cautiously stepped over the threshold of the cottage. "Hello?" She called. "Grandma?"

Ten minutes earlier…

Pai watched as the girl ran. He knew where she was going, he'd been there before, the old woman was very sweet and kind, letting him stay a night or two during winters. And if she was ill, then he wanted to go visit her as well.

So, standing, Pai began on his way towards Grandma's house, jumping through the trees quickly, and unknowing to him, reaching the small house before the Red Riding Hood girl had. But when he knocked on the door, where was no answer, he tried several times and still no answer came.

So he thought maybe some had happened to her and just went in. But upon reaching the bedroom, he found the old woman still. He touched her shoulder and poked her when she still didn't move. He feared the worst.

He jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door, Red Riding Hood! Hurriedly, he picked the woman up from her resting place and set her in the only available place; the closet. Unless he wanted to stuff her under the bed, which he didn't, then, after hearing more knocking at the door and Riding Hood's voice, an idea hatched in his mind. He could dress up like the old woman and hopefully trick the girl!

"Grandma?" Zakuro called yet again, now walking around the living room. She scanned over the coffee table, the couch, the kitchen doorway. Everything was neat and clean like usual, but where was Grandma Retasu? "Grandma!" She tried again, but still got no answer.

She walked over to the bedroom and found it slightly ajar, so gently she pushed it open and took a step in. "_That's not Grandma._" She thought when she saw the rather large lump under the covers. "Grandma." She said.

Pai cleared his throat and in the best voice he could, he spoke; "Red Riding Hood? Is that you?"

Zakuro narrowed her eyes, "You never call me "Red Riding Hood"."

"Er, don't I?" Pai said.

"Grandma, sit up." Zakuro said, crossing her arms over her chest and dropping the basket to the floor.

Slowly and, as Zakuro noticed, rather hesitantly, Pai sat up, using the pillows for support like he thought an old woman would.

"You're not Grandma." Zakuro stated.

"Yes I am." Pai said quickly, and, accidently, in his own voice.

Zakuro took a step forward, "Your voice isn't right."

Pai faked a coughed, "Sore throat…my dear."

"Right," Zakuro said, taking another step forward, "You hands are too big."

"Arthritis." Pai said.

"Your teeth are like fangs."

"I've been to the dentist recently."

"Your eyes are too big."

"It's the new glasses."

Zakuro squinted and leaned forward a bit, sniffing, "Ugh, and your breath is _terrible_!"

"I haven't brushed yet!"

"Your ears are huge."

"I was born that way!"

Reaching into the hidden pocket on the inside of her red riding hood, Zakuro produced a small dagger. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with my grandmother?" She demanded, pointing her weapon at whomever it was that was in the bed.

Pai jumped out of the bed with his palms facing the girl to show her he had no weapon of any sort and took off the cap and gown, "Alright…you want your grandmother?" Zakuro nodded, "She's in there…" Pai said, pointing towards the closet door.

Zakuro slowly and cautiously inched her way towards the door, walking sideways so as not to lose sight of the man, and blindly opened the closet, only to jump back with a gasp at what she saw. Her grandmother! Her sweet Grandmother Retasu was sitting in the closer, and by the looks of she was quite dead. Zakuro looked back to Pai, "What did you do to my grandmother?!"

"Nothing," Pai answered, "She was like that when I got here."

"Right," Zakuro said, "She was dead, in the closet, when you got here. What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" Pai shouted, taking a short leap forward. Zakuro dashed out of the room, still not believing him, only to run into someone. When she looked up she found herself staring straight into the worried brown eyes of Keiichiro Akasaka, the baker she'd spoken to earlier.

Pai then emerged from the bed room, now holding the dagger that Zakuro had dropped without realizing it.

"Stay behind me." Keiichiro said, moving in front of the girl. She did as she was told and stayed behind him, not quite sure what else she _could_ do but just stand there. She didn't have any weapon anymore.

"I didn't do anything." Pai said. Keiichiro glanced at the knife. "It's Red Riding Hood's." Pai told him, having seen the glance.

"Just leave Zakuro-san alone." Keiichiro said.

"I haven't done anything." Pai insisted.

"Yes, I understand that," Keiichiro said, "But please, lay the knife down and leave."

"Why don't you leave?" Pai said, gripping the knife tighter.

"Please, don't be difficult here," Keiichiro said, "Just leave, okay? You don't even have to put the knife down, just leave before anyone gets hurt."

"Who is getting hurt?" Pai asked, glancing at Zakuro.

"No one will if you just leave or at least put the knife down," Keiichiro persisted.

Pai gritted his teeth, now getting rather mad. "Perhaps you should leave!" He exclaimed, leaping forward with the dagger and attacking Keiichiro.

Zakuro shielded her face with her arms, taking an immediate step back. "Run!" Keiichiro shouted to her and she did, swiftly turning and running out of the house.

_Once upon a time…_

_There was a little girl…_

_Who hadn't seen her mother in seven years…_

_Her mother had dressed her…_

_In iron clothes saying…_

_When you wear out these clothes, you may come to me…_

_The little girl rubbed her clothes on the wall trying to tear them…_

_Finally she did…_

Zakuro sang to herself, sitting on the steps of the front porch, waiting rather impatiently for Keiichiro to come out of the house. And he would. Right?

_She got some mild and bread…_

_And a little cheese and butter…_

_And set out for her mother's house…_

_In the woods she met a wolf…_

_He asked what she was carrying…_

_Milk and bread, and a little cheese and butter, she answered…_

_The asked for some…_

_But the girl said no…_

She shot up, spinning round when she heard someone walk out of the house. It was Keiichiro, with blood staining his white shirt. "Keiichiro-san!" She gasped, rushing to him and scanning him over to see if he was hurt.

"I am fine," He said, waving a hand dismissively, "Only a mere cut on my arm."

She spotted the wound, where the most blood was on his upper left arm, which he was holding. "That's no little wound." She told him and helped him to sit on the stairs. "What of…that man?" She asked, tearing off a piece of her riding hood to wrap around his wound with a tight knot.

"His name was Pai," Keiichiro said, "He was the one I warned you about," Zakuro nodded, "I…he left through the window, though bleeding and quite bruised I must say, but I think it best not to dwell on him."

"Why not?" Zakuro asked, tugging at the knot to make sure it was secure enough.

"He was…not mentally sound," Keiichiro said, "Zakuro-san…your grandmother…she-"

"I know…" Zakuro cut him off, looking away. "I know."

"Actually, Zakuro-san," Keiichiro said, "She is alive, she just slept through the whole thing."

Zakuro looked at him, "What?"

"Your grandmother is alive." Keiichiro repeated.

Zakuro jumped up and ran inside the house. "Grandmother!" She gasped when she saw the old woman slowly walking from her bedroom.

Retasu pushed her glasses up further on her nose, "Zakuro, dear? Is that you?"

"Yes, grandmother!" Zakuro said, "It is me, how are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, dear," Retasu said, "I am fine. Did your mother send you all by yourself? Oh, how awful."

"Actually, ma'am," Keiichiro was in the doorway, "I am with her."

"Oh, well, you look like a fine young man," Retasu said, "Did you keep little Zakuro out of trouble?"

"I'm not little." Zakuro mumbled.

Keiichiro smiled, "As best as I could."

Retasu smiled. "I am glad. How about I go put on some tea?"

"That would be fine, Grandmother." Zakuro said. Retasu nodded and walked away into the other room. Zakuro turned to Keiichiro, "What of that man?"

"He is…gone." Keiichiro said, "Though he was a mess, I must say, he left through the window, and I doubt we will be seeing him again." Zakuro looked towards the carpeted flooring. She still wondered about that man, who was he? Where had he come from?

_**THE END**_

A man limped through the forest, clutching his right shoulder. He stopped at the entrance at a small cave and limped inside, settling down on an old, ragged blanket and pillow once he was inside. And then, out of the shadows emerged four wolves. They went to him and began to lick his wounds, cleaning them of dirt and other possible infectious things. He would be okay, that much he knew, that he would live to see another day, but what of that Red Riding Hood girl? The last he saw of her she had run out of the house and then…then what? He sighed and shook his head, attempting to forget about the whole ordeal, but that was impossible, he knew, because when something like that happens, you don't forget it. Ever.

* * *

Me: I think the ending came out kind of wierd...oh well! But, I didn't want to kill anyone in this, and it was really the only way to get away with an alien...person being the wolf, because, well, lets face it, Pai wouldn't eat someone. And I rather doubt Keiichiro would slit his stomach open. Anyway, there's also a fanart that goes with this one, if you'd like to see it, the link to my DA account is on my profile, I'm sure you'll be able to find it and the picture. And like I say in all the other ones; you can requeast a story and I'll see if I can do it, just give me the details and all that.

Song: **In the Woods**by **Kadenzza**

A bit about Red Riding Hood: When it was translated from Greman, it actually wasn't clear weather or not "Red" was the color of her cape, her actual name, or just a nickname. But, being as the story is call "Little Red Riding Hood" people tend to take it as meaning the cape is actually red.

Zakuro: You are so lucky you didn't make this a love story.

Me: I'll admit, I came close. I was going to have Pai fall for Zakuro, and be all one-sided stalker style, but then I just stuck with the actual story...for the most part. I love RedxWolf! I don't know why, but I just think it's so cute!

Pai: I thought you like me with Retasu-san better?

Me: I do, but with fairytales you two just seem to fit better. Although, with Rapunzel I think you'll be the prince. I'm not sure yet ;P Anyway, bye for now!


End file.
